Lost In Paradise
by cadence1916
Summary: After a pregnant Prentiss' abduction by Ian Doyle, can she recover from her emotional wounds in time for the birth of her and Morgan's baby?
1. Rescue and Recovery

_**DISCLAIMER : all characters, unless otherwise stated, are the property of the creators of Criminal Minds, no copyright infringement is intended! Happy reading!**_

**Guide to the story : **** anything in unbolded italics is a flashback, and anything in bold, straightfaced font is current.**

**Non Criminal Minds characters, this chapter (the ones I made up) :**** Dr. Nathaniel Martin, Mary Jane, and Prentiss's and Morgan's daughter.**

**Extra TidBits That Might Have Some Benefits : **** In the show Emily Prentiss is like 41 years of age, but I made her a decade younger because...41 does seem kind of old to be popping out a kid...don't-chu-tink? So this would make Derek Morgan a year older than she is. And all the other characters will have three to five years taken off their age to be fair.**

_**"Lost In Paradise" **_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Pain rocketed through her lower abdomen, a pain she had only felt once before in her 31 years of life back in Rome, when her best friend Matthew was with her offering support for a difficult decision. Like a swift river, her life was slowly but more prominently becoming evanescenct of any blood that her dying heart managed to pump. Then **_**he**_** ran up and kneeled by her side trying to keep whatever life force from escaping from around the wooden stake. "Prentiss!", the panic in his eyes and the unnerving steadiness in his voice, "Emily! Baby! C'mon stay with me! Squeeze my hand if you're still with me, c'mon you can do it!" He looked up into the empty hallway where he had appeared from, "Where's my damn medics!" With what last remaining strength she had left SSA Emily Prentiss squeezed her fellow agent, and longtime boyfriend, SSA Derek Morgan's hand. "There you go Em, c'mon now stay with me" In a very belated arrival medics ran up through the hallway with a back board and lifted her onto it and rushed her to the closest hospital. All the way to the hospital memories of his life with Emily flooded his mind. "Save her," Emily's last words before she drifted into unconciousness replayed over and over.**

_"Derek, that mistletoe is just begging for us to 'accidentally' walk underneath it together" Emily let out a sly, provacative smile. They were alone...how they had wanted it. The Christmas Eve party with everyone from the BAU had ended about 30mins before, the last to leave being Penelope 'Garcia' who insisted on making a sick Kevin a plate to go that he could devour once the flu had run its course, he was a sucker for Emily's homemade carrot cake, something she had perfected as a teenager in France and would probably force himself to eat it regardless of the fact it would probably only stay in his stomach for maybe an hour because it was just THAT good. "Is that the wine talking or are you really trying to get me in bed?" Derek chuckled at his eager significant other, "Okay, okay I admit it, a mixture of the 2" Derek smirked at her, and met Emily's lips with his in a passionate, and overtly intimate kiss. He scooped her up, her legs over one arm and her back resting against the other as she wrapped her arms around his neck looking longingly in his deep brown eyes which always had a lustful and arousing aura to them that only drew Emily in to take the bait, and as easily as she had fallen for him in the beginning, he had fallen for her. That night the bright blue moonlight illuminated Derek and Emily's bedroom as each person let out soft joyful groans of pleasure, they would switch positions him on top, and so on. "Merry Christmas Derek." Emily layed down next to him on the extremely soft feather bed and wrapped arms around his abdomen, feeling the toned, muscular abs of her partner. His scent filled her nostrils and she was at peace, "I love you." He smiled and pulled her closer, "I love you too Em...Merry Christmas" 8 weeks later, a pink plus sign started their new beginning, as a family. They had kept their relationship secret for almost a year and a half now, from that first steamy night in a Florida condo that was temporarily rented while the team was on a case, to now. Emily kept her apartment just 15mins away from their newly renovated Victorian-style home, with the large backyard, and inground pool..the white picket fencing only made it more picturesque, so suspicisions wouldn't arise. Being in a relationship with another agent was dangerous. A danger they fully accepted, but now their child would be at risk. _

_**"Save her." **_**Derek's eyes misted over, with the hem of his sleeve he quickly wipped the premature tears away, glancing at his blood covered hands only another stark reminder that Emily and their child were dying in the ambulance in front of the black Chevy Tahoe he was driving. **_**"Save her." **_

**Waiting in the pale green waiting room was almost unbearable, he paced and paced so much so Hotch and Rossi had to force him to sit so he wouldn't pace a hole into the carpeting. "Morgan, she'll be ok...Em is strong, and she's fighting in there for her baby." Penelope's voice was usually calming to him, she was one of his best friends, aside from Emily, but this time around it had no effect. The team still didn't know that Derek and Emily had been together almost 2 years now, nor the fact that 20 weeks ago it was Derek who had fathered Emily's unborn daughter on Christmas Eve night. **_**"Save her," **_**Derek couldn't help but feel anger towards Ian Doyle for kidnapping Emily after her doctor's appointment, for torturing her...for subsequently being the possible murderer of the love his life and the innocent child that she so happily and eagerly carried and nourished so she would be healthy when she entered the world. **_**"Save her."**_

_"Well Ms. Prentiss, it appears you are going to have a little girl." Dr. Nathaniel Martin smiled at Emily and removed the last bit of the gel from her stomach as gently as possible once everything in the routine checkup was finished. "Dr. Martin...I do have one concern..." She looked up at her trusted OBGYN while she fixed her shirt back into place. "It's about the scars from your abortion 16 years ago, and the risks involved now am I correct?" Emily nodded, he knew her almost as well as any of the BAU members, he could tell when she chewed the nail of her right thumb she was concerned or stressed. "Well Emily, there is a slight risk of a placental detachment because of the weakened walls of your uterus, but nothing I would rush to say is life threatening. As long as you don't go kicking down the door to a suspects home, or hideout anytime soon you and the baby should be fine. Has your boss put you on light duty?" Emily nodded, "Yes of course. I think I'm about to lose my mind though from sitting at that desk all the time now. But I'm still included when cases are being briefed and the unsubs are being profiled." The doctor smiled, and handed Emily her checkout papers. "You can request pictures from the ultrasound today when you go to check out with Mary-Jane up at the receptionist's desk. Have a good day Emily and I'll see you and your daughter in a few weeks for another checkup." "Thanks Doc." Once Emily collected her pictures, she walked to her red Audi, a surprising gift from her mother, but she had the sensation she was being watched. Pulling out her Iphone she texted Derek "Everything went well at the appointment, our daughter is the perfect image of health :) I got pictures for you to see also. Leaving the doc's now, and heading to meet up at the BAU for the briefing. I love you, see you soon". When she never showed up, the team automatically went to the doctor's office where Prentiss's Audi, sat the driver's window cracked and a bullet hole was also present. Emily's phone, keys, and purse lay on the ground in a small pool of blood that trailed then disappeared. Her badge and .40 caliber also lay on the ground._

**After a nerve racking 5hr surgery, the surgeon appeared in the doorway of the waiting room, and cleared his throat to get the agents' attention. "The surgery went fine, Ms. Prentiss has lost alot of blood, but she's been given several transfusions. The baby is safe and has been unharmed. The stake didn't puncture the uterine wall as previously speculated and made a clear path through which made extraction relatively easy. Overall, a full recovery and healthy delivery is expected. She's in her hospital room now, waking up from the anesthesia, you all are welcome to be with her now." With that Derek rushed out of the waiting room and went to room B126 where Emily lay in the hospital bed, the IV bags hanging overhead and the oxygen wrapped delicately around her ears, and safely tucked underneath her nose was the outlet allowing her to breath a little easier. The cuts on her forehead, face and arms were cleanly stitched. He pulled up a chair bedside just as the rest of the team arrived and Emily began opening her eyes which were clouded with the drowsiness from the anesthetic. "Hey guys." Penelope smiled, "How ya feeling Em?" Empathy for her friend overflowed her emotions. "Sore...really sore. Th...the baby? Is she o-ok?" Derek smiled and nodded towards Emily's stomach. "Not even a scratch." Dr. Spencer Reid, the genius of the group moved a little closer "You're very lucky Emily. Typically anything that punctures the lower abdomen of a woman like a bullet 75% of the time hits the uterus on impact." Emily rolled her eyes, and looked around. "Wh-Where's JJ? Is she ok?" Hotch nodded and as soon as he finished JJ walked in with a large bouqet of white and pink roses, and balloons. "Well, look whose the overachiever of the group now?" Penelope laughed as JJ placed it on the dresser across from the bed. "You're darn right, I overachieved. Em you hanging in there?" She nodded. "Ok guys, Prentiss needs her rest." Rossi directed everyone to the door and Emily looked over at Derek practically begging with her eyes for him to stay, "I'll stay...make sure no one tries to come in and do anything to Prentiss." "Sounds good, ok everyone let's go. See you tomorrow Prentiss."**

**"Can you remember anything when Doyle held you hostage?" Derek held the love of his life's hand and looked at all the stitches and bruising. Emily had depended on him to change the dressing over the staples on her stomach and with each gentle kick of their daughter, pain rocketed through her body. "He came up behind me when I was getting into my car...he shot my shoulder and slammed me against the driver's side window...after that everything is a blur except for one thing." He caressed her cheek gently and pushed a strand of ebony lock out of her face. "What is it Babygirl?" "He said he wanted to make me suffer, the way he suffered in North Korea, how they beat him everyday...just...everything is really fuzzy. But as long as our daughter is ok," she took his hand, "that's the most important thing." Derek nodded, understanding and calm in his eyes. "You can leave in about 4 days, when you return to the BAU is totally up to you Baby." Emily smiled that charming smile. "ASAP, I'm needed there regardless of the fact I'll be confined to that damn desk." They both laughed, but Emily was careful not to laugh too hard. "Thank you." He cocked his head. "For saving me...for saving our daughter. If it had been anyone else who'd found me...I don't think I would of had the strength to stay alive." "Anytime Babygirl, anytime."**


	2. Back To Work

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own the Criminal Minds franchise, any character seen in the series is the sole property of the creators. No copyright infringement intended. Happy reading!**

**Guide to the story :** **anything in unbolded italics is a flashback, and anything in bold, straightfaced font is current.**

**Non Criminal Minds characters, this chapter (the ones I made up) :**** Prentiss + Morgan = Agent Diaper Rash ;D...i'm kidding! gosh i bet you thought i was serious...only Garcia would get away with that name...you'll figure out her name as you keep reading. The McAdam's family, and, Brian Cosgar, Paul, Samuel and Dr. Martin.**

**Extra TidBits That Might Have Some Benefits : ****In the show Emily Prentiss is like 41 years of age, but I made her a decade younger because...41 does seem kind of old to be popping out a kid...don't-chu-tink? So this would make Derek Morgan a year older than she is. And all the other characters will have three to five years taken off their age to be fair. Also in this chapter, the Salt Lake City junk/shindigs will be based off of the episode Minimal Loss in season 4 episode 3**

**"Lost In Paradise"**

Chapter 2

**{****"Don't be afraid of the shadows...it only means there's a light nearby", -Amy Lee of Evanescence****}**

_**-Five Weeks After the Abduction and Rescue-**_

**Walking through the familiar hallways of the BAU only refueled Emily's desire to catch the bad guys. Ever since her brush with death any capture of an unsub would be gratifying...especially if that unsub was Ian Doyle. He had been on the run since that night, he no longer taunted Emily but any sudden movement or sound made her want to duck or shy away. She, as Hotch put it, was the victim of a horrid abduction who almost lost her life due to sick intentions of a sociopath. But at night, if Derek wasn't by her side any shadow would move its place, she swore, a thousand times, even if it remained still. When she was alone in the bedroom the blinds were closed, she seldom left the warm comfort of familiarity of the bed where her good memories eminated like a solar flare. It didn't hurt anymore when her daughter would kick, so she would sit there for sometimes hours talking to her, and the baby would respond with little kicks as if to add to their what seemed to Emily, their two sided conversasions. Derek and Emily had gone over several name ideas, but none stuck like Trinity Lucille Morgan did. And as such an automatic and natural thing, they would refer to their daughter from now until the day they died as Trin.**

**As Emily walked up to her desk, she smiled. Her BAU family had organized it. Ultrasound pictures were neatly arranged to make sitting at the desk seem more like home. Pictures of her friends also dotted her desk and directly in the center of it all, a rather large basket of nothing but chocolate sat on a soft baby pink pillow. Emily picked up the card and read **_**"So you're more comfortable sitting at your desk, a pillow just for the office so you don't have to lug that saggy excuse of one from home. With love; Garcia, Reid, Hotch, JJ, Rossi, Kevin, Will, and (most importantly) Morgan." **_**A smile broke onto her face, they had taken time out of their busy schedules to make sure even the smallest detail was just right for Emily. As she took her place in her chair, the voices of her friends began to fill the hallways. Prentiss liked to be atleast 20mins early, even if she was in her second trimester of pregnancy it's a routine she would stick to. The familiarness of it made her relax. The only thing different would be the fact that she wouldn't be in the field helping catch the unsubs, she'd be confined to paperwork, interviewing victims and unsubs and helping organize briefings...she didn't mind, after all it was in the best interest of Trin.**

**"Well look who's here 20mins early like the overachiever she is! It's your turn to get the 'overachiever of the group' ribbon!" JJ only made Emily's smile even bigger and she thought it'd probably freeze in that position. "Welcome back Em! How're you feeling?" Sweet Garcia, instead of retreating to her computer room she wanted to spend time away from the technology that was her life to spend time with someone she considered a sister. "I feel great. No more pain. Thank you guys by the way. I think I um...I'm set for about 3 years on the chocolate, and that pillow is perfect!" One by one, they all gave her a welcome back hug, even Hotch, but the one that made her melt was Derek. He was wearing her favorite cologne of his, and the hug was firm, reassuring, but gentle at the same time. After their hugs, Reid had to be the one to ask what the baby's name would be. "Well, i've thought about it and I decided on Trinity Lucille...Trin for short." JJ smiled, "beautiful name Em...but...you still haven't answered one question...whose the lucky guy who managed to win you over?" The tone of her question was light, and loving but before she could answer she saw Derek's chest expand and flatten as he answered JJ's question. "I am. Emily and I have been together going on two years now, we just kept it secret..until now. Trinity Lucille Morgan, that'll be her name and damn it feels amazing to say it." The BAU's lead team was floored, their jaws dropped and their eyes as big as saucers...except for that genius everyone loves. "Pft, I knew that!" And in a comedic uproar the entire team rolled their eyes, and in unison "Oh Reid shut up, no you didn't!" Every one of them laughed, and soon work resumed as the first call was made, and to the breifing room they went, Derek for the first time walking by Emily's side, holding her hand. For the first time a huge weight was lifted off her chest, they didn't judge her and she didn't have to hide. **

**JJ and Prentiss quickly worked together and formulated a draft for the briefing. "You want to do it Em?" JJ looked over and smiled at her friend. "Sure thing JJ."**

**"Ok everyone, in Salt Lake City a family of 4 were found bound in cable, the parents, 40 year old Alexander McAdams lll and his wife 38 year old Lisa McAdam's throats having been apparently slashed with some sort of jagged knife, or a peice of metal. The children 8 year old Alexander Vl and 10 year old Kaitlyn were both suffocated. The youngest child 2 year old Amanda is missing and is believed to have been taken by a local radical polygamy sec." The briefing wasn't anything too new for Prentiss, she'd done it before but nothing in a while and the fact that two innocent children who had yet to live life had been senselessly murdered and one was still in jeopardy. "Alright crew, we're flying out in 2hrs" Hotch asserted to the agents. After everyone had cleared the room, Hotch was still going over extra details of the murders, and Emily took the oppurtunity to talk to her boss. "Hey, um, Hotch?" He looked up, his expression softening, "Yes Prentiss? Are you ok?" She nodded reassuringly, "Sir is it ok if I tagged along on this one? Just this one time I swear...every since that all happened, I'm uncomfortable without Derek around. I know that other agents are around, but even Garcia is going with you guys." Hotchner smiled and nodded, "As long as Derek doesn't mind you going. He'd probably be relieved more-so if you were in his sight. But Prentiss, are you sure you're up for this? This is your first day back after an extremely herowing ordeal." She nodded her understanding, "I'm ready for this sir, things happen, it's apart of the job of being an SSA, I knew and accepted that when I decided this would be my career." Hotchner smiled yet again and he reached in his pocket in handed Prentiss her FBI badge. "Welcome home Emily. Derek has your gun, when you're ready for it just get it from him." She nodded again "Thank you sir." As Prentiss got up to meet up with Derek, Hotch stopped her for a second. "You know Emily, you're started to waddle a little." They both laughed and Prentiss approvingly shook her head.**

**Derek and Emily arrived back to the BAU about 10mins before the plane took off from the runway behind the building, from the team's meeting point, it would only be a short walk. "How ya feeling Babygirl? You sure you're ready for this?" They paused walking, and faced each other. "Derek, I'm fine...I promise. I've been cleared by both Dr. Martin and my therapist." He smirked and gingerly placed his right hand above where Trin was making her presence known. "Derek, I promise I'm not going to break. I have the entire team behind my back every step of the way, most importantly you. That's all I need. Let's get on the plane."**

_**-After Landing In Salt Lake City, and They're On the Way to the Compound After Investigating-**_

**The sun hung high in the sky when the BAU team and local authorities made their way to the compund. JJ, Reid, Rossi, Hotch and Garcia riding in the first Chevy Tahoe and Morgan and Prentiss riding in the second. JJ lifted her walky-talky and spoke "Ok everyone, Brian Cosgar the leader of the compound has his followers believe he's a prophet, that any word he says is that from God himself. He has little Amanda and the compound has been led to believe she is the next carrier of the Messiah, they practically worship her. Cosgar had three men break into the McAdam's home and take her, at all costs. Rossi said that this will be handled as delicately as possible. We'll allow two agents in proclaiming they're seeking religious freedom...a couple...Morgan? Prentiss? You two in for this?" Derek looked from the road to Emily. "You up for this?" She nodded, "anything to help." He picked up his walky-talky and responded, "We're game." Morgan took Prentiss' hand and squeezed it gently, "I swear to you, I'll keep you safe."**

**As they pulled up to a location that would be unseen from the compound, Morgan and Prentiss switched to a beat up 1990's model Toyota and continued on to the gates. "Hotch, are you sure she's ready for this?" The nervousness in Reid's voice was unsettling, "She's ready. They won't harm a pregnant woman, they're considered the carriers of disciples of the next Messiah. If anything, they'll offer food the second she walks in."**

_Unconciousness slowly dwindled and Emily opened her eyes to a blinding light from a spot-lamp. "Good morning Lauren...or should I say Emily. Sleep well?" She was tied to a chair, hands behind her back, her chest seething with pain from the clover brand Doyle had left the previous day. "Pl...Please Ian, please I'm pregnant." He smirked, "Anything you want, anything! I'll give it to you if you let me go, please." She was begging him now, within a blink of an eye a swift punch was laid on her jaw. "What I want, is you, in a box, 6ft under the ground feeding the worms. I was beat and tortured everyday in North Korea because of you!" In a move that defied everything else he had done, he placed a hand over Prentiss' rounded stomach that she had hidden under a jacket. "Ah, so you are now aren't you? Tell me, when you executed my son was it gratifing?" His stare was cold, and filled with dark intentions. He had untied her, believing she was too weak to fight back. "Just because I held a gun to him, doesn't mean I killed him. I loved Declan, you know that. It had to be done so other people who were out to get him would think he's dead so he'd be safe." Doyle grabbed her hair, yanking her out the chair and offering a kick to her abdomen. "He's alive!" When Prentiss regained her feet, they fought. She hadn't weakened as Doyle speculated. In a final move, Prentiss grabbed a wooden stake and began beating him with it. A blasting from the hallway caught both of their attentions and the familiar voice yelling "FBI!", Doyle took advantage of the distraction and grabbed the stake causing them to roll and Prentiss landed on it, him leaving her for dead._

**Emily subconciously moved her free hand over her stomach as memories of that night replayed in her mind. She could've lost the most precious gift in the world, Trin was truly a miracle. After her abortion at age 15, she was told having children would be nearly impossible, having just one child would be a blessing, but two nearly unfathomable. Emily was thankful, for this first time in a while she visited the local Catholic church and sat in the second pue, looking up at the crucifix of Jesus and thanked him for the baby she was carrying. Emily hadn't told her mother for fear of judgement once again. After she confessed of the first pregnancy, their already small relationship thinned and to tell her again that her only child was yet again unmarried and pregnant would send her strict Catholic mother over the edge.**

**"Em, baby you ready?" She nodded as guards stopped them at the gates, one walking up to the driver's side, the other standing ground at the gate's latch with a semi-automatic uzzi. "What do you want?" His voice was monotone, and he glanced over at Prentiss. "We'd like to seek refuge, and join the congregation." The guard nodded at the one with the gun and he opened the gates allowing them passage. "You'll be looking for Brian...Brian Cosgar, he's the leader of this here place. You folks married?" Simultaneously they raised their left hands showing the fake wedding rings. "Alright now, my name is Paul and you just have to follow Samuel up there to the main building." Derek nodded, "Thank you sir." He followed the Samuel guy as instructed and looked back over at Emily. "Well that was easier then expected." He pressed a button that was almost undistinguishable on his belt buckle that conntected his and Emily's unnoticeable ear pieces. "Hotch, we're in...fairly easily." Hotch picked up his ear piece at the voice of his collegue. "Alright now, just act like a casual couple seeking solice and safety with Cosgar and let him eat up his prophetic image. Emily, if at anytime you feel unsafe, you know what to do. The team will be coming in during the night and placing bugs, but they'll be leaving as quickly as they came. Clear?" "Clear Hotch."**


	3. Explosion and Surprise

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own the Criminal Minds franchise, any character seen in the series is the sole property of the creators. No copyright infringement intended. Happy reading!**

**Guide to the story :**** anything in unbolded italics is a flashback, and anything in bold, straightfaced font is current.**

**Non Criminal Minds characters, this chapter (the ones I made up) :**** Prentiss + Morgan = Agent Diaper Rash ;D. The McAdam's family, Brian Cosgar, Paul, Samuel, Dr. Martin, Justin, Morgan and Prentiss' aliases and Dr. Hansen.**

**Extra TidBits That Might Have Some Benefits :**** In the show Emily Prentiss is like 41 years of age, but I made her a decade younger because...41 does seem kind of old to be popping out a kid...don't-chu-tink? So this would make Derek Morgan a year older than she is. And all the other characters will have three to five years taken off their age to be fair. Also in this chapter, the Salt Lake City junk/shindigs will be based off of the episode Minimal Loss in season 4 episode 3 but with my own twist on things.**

**"Lost In Paradise"**

Chapter 3

**{"If you look into your own heart, and you find nothing wrong there, what is there to worry about? What is there to fear?", -Confucius}**

**"Welcome, my name is Brian Cosgar. Welcome to Chateau Ranch of God, would you like some food and drink to satisfy your needs. It must have been a long drive from Albany, New York." His voice, somehow it was soothing and ambrosial. "Thank you very much Mr-" He raised his hand, "Please, call me Brian." Derek nodded and smiled. "Brian..we'd like to thank you. My name is John Sommers, and this is my wife Amy." Brian shook their hands, and offered them seats as the food, a platter of fruit, including cantaloupe, strawberries and kiwi. "How far along are you Amy?" Prentiss looked up from the platter, she was starving, having only eaten a peanut butter and jelly sandwitch with a glass of milk that morning around 8:30; that strawberry was just calling her name, it was her craving this pregnancy, and it was asking for it. "25 weeks and 4 days, almost 7mons." Prentiss smiled, she loved talking about her unborn daughter, HIS daughter. "Have you figured out the gender yet? Or are you wanting the surprise?" Cosgar was genuine, and had a quiet nature. The barbaric stories of him seemed, just that...stories. "We're having a girl. We're pretty thrilled." Prentiss smiled and looked over at Morgan who smiled back. They were happy together, and in no way did they feel like they were in any sort of danger. Finally that strawberry met its doom...Prentiss devoured it almost in its entirety when Cosgar turned his head for a second, leaving a dumbfounded Morgan. "Geeze Em." He mouthed, Emily only shrugged and did it again. And then suddenly the quiet natured Cosgar turned into a completely different person. "Which one of you is the FBI agent! One of my men has told me that the media has released details that are rather concerning. Which one of you is it?" Prentiss and Morgan only looked at each other and were hesitant to answer when one of the guards at the door came up behind Morgan and pulled him out of his chair. "Brian, he's probably the one..this John guy, if that really is his name! And I betcha that there is one of those prosthetic stomachs women wear in movies and things! I betcha both of 'em are." Fear rippled through Prentiss' body making Trin kick her hard as Cosgar stood up and approached her. If he checked for whatever supposed prosthetic she was wearing, he'd see the scars that Doyle had caused.**

_Standing nude in front of the mirror, Prentiss looked at all the scarring. The stitches, and that brand above her left breast. Tears filled her eyes, how, if the baby had ever saw them how would she explain? "Em? Babe? Are you ready for your therapist appointment?" Derek's voice filled her ears and suddenly her thoughts turned to positive memories of their life. "Almost Derek, hold on." She quickly pulled on her jeans, and the black v-neck tshirt and her classic Chuck Taylor's. Her hair had grown to a little past mid back, but the same cut of her bangs remained in the middle of her forhead just on top of her eyebrows, grabbing a pony tail holder she quickly pulled her hair up and watched as it cascaded down. Every since she had gotten home for the hospital 2 and a half weeks ago, this was her daily ritual...staring at herself in the full body mirror, overviewing the aftermath of the attack. Doyle was still free, he had been on the run after Morgan almost killed him from a shot to the head, but instead the bullet grazed his shoulder. Reports were that he was back in Dublin at his mansion. Prentiss was wondering if he was planning to come back and finished what he started. Suddenly a billowing pain rocketed her body and she collapsed to her knees. Morgan, hearing the thud on the ceiling, ran up the stairs and into their room. "Em? Are you ok!" Helping her up and sitting her down on the edge of the bed, he kneeled in front of her and fresh tears hit his hand. "Did she kick in the wrong spot again?" Using his thumb, Morgan wiped away his loved one's tears. "Yeah, she did. The doctor didn't say anything about this." "He probably didn't know, I mean, Em what happened to you...where the stake was removed...that's not common." Standing back up, Emily pulled him into a hug, resting her head against his lower chest, she had done it several times before...in fact in the bath last night. The therapy was helping, she could go all day without having a painc attack...it had had a surprisingly rapid effect, but how long would it last?_

**Cosgar took Prentiss' wrist, and pulling her out of the chair raised up her tshirt making her flinch. "Holy hell, she's actually pregnant. The man must be, the FBI wouldn't send a pregnant women into a potentially dangerous situation." Emily looked over at Derek, tears running down her cheeks from pure embarassment. Cosgar had seen the scars, and she could tell they puzzled him. "Paul take these two up into the empty room on the second floor. Make sure the pregnant one gets water." Taken by the elbow, Emily was escorted up to the room with Derek and was locked in. "That bastard, he had no right to do that." Derek pulled Emily over into his lap. There was no bed, a single window, and the walls were painted a cheap sand color. "Derek it's fin-" "Emily! He made you flinch!" She turned to him. "It's fine, just...hold me?" He obeyed and held her closely to his body, a hand wrapped protectively over Emily's stomach. He was scared, scared if they would make it out alive, scared if they would hold them hostage and Emily would be forced to give birth in this place. He checked his watch and it had been roughly 30mins since they were tossed into the room, and of all things Emily was asleep against his chest. Her breathing was soft and effortless, and Trin gently kicked against his hand. Pressing the button on his belt buckle, "Hotch, anything yet on what Cosgar is wanting to do to us?" Hotch reached over to the white fold up table where his radio sat. "Rossi just finished talking with Cosgar. JJ went out and got you two food, little Trin must be starving." Morgan chuckled, "Yeah she is kicking a little bit, but Emily is asleep. They have us in a room on the second floor that has a single window. I would get up and check where it's positioned on the building but waking a pregnant woman would be dangerous to my health." "Cosgar does have one concern, he said that he saw all the scarring on Prentiss...I believe he is going to ask her about it. We tried talking him out of it, but he insists. Rossi will be delivering your food to the gates and the bugs will be launched around 3am. I'll ring in if and when the raid will occur. Keep your girls as safe as possible, and update whenever possible." When the two finished talking, Emily awoke and looked up. "What was he saying?" She didn't feel like moving, she was comfortable and she knew Morgan prefferred to hold onto her. "Cosgar wants to ask you about the scars, and we're most likely getting McDonald's." Then suddenly, a knocked sounded on the door making Emily flinch again. It was Cosgar, "I want to talk to you two downstairs, there's food waiting on you." Morgan helped Prentiss up and he walked protectively by her side, poised to throw punches if need be to protect his girls...HIS girls and no body else's. Once they reached the table where they were at the beginning of their day in the compound. "Amy..." Cosgar smirked. "What's your real name? You barely react to it when addressed." Emily looked over at Morgan and he nodded. "My name is Special Agent Emily Prentiss, with the FBI Behavorial Analysis Unit...John well is...John is Special Agent Derek Morgan with the FBI BAU." Paul, who had been standing guard at the door tensed a little at the news. "Brian see! I told ya! Both of 'em!" "Shush Paul!" The bigger yet subordinate man quieted. "Tell me Agent Prentiss, what brought you two here. We are nothing but a group of people who follow the good book and its teachins'. We're self sufficient, the fruit from earlier was grown in the garden on the grounds." Morgan reached for Prentiss' hand under the table and held it before he spoke. "We recieved an anonymous tip from a caller that there were...misdoings involving the children. We only wanted to come in and see if it was true. Nothing else. We're unarmed, and we weren't planning to open fire." Cosgar laughed under his breath. "And the FBI expects a heavily pregnant woman to find out what ever is supposedly happening here? You my friends, Agent Morgan and Agent Prentiss...that is precisely why we here do not depend on the government. They toss innocent individuals into the line of danger. But on a more concerning note...tell me Agent Prentiss...what caused all those scars on you?" Derek tensed up even more and tightened his grip on her hand. "She doesn't need to answer any person-" "Derek, it's fine." She cleared her throat and begun "About a month ago, I was abducted by an Irish extremeist. He held me as a hostage for a little over 13hrs. He beat me several times, branded my chest with a clover and then finally towards the end while the FBI was storming the headquarters, he and I fought each other and I was impaled by a wooden stake about 17ins long. Agent Morgan was the first to reach me and I was taken to the hospital where a 5hr procedure was performed to save not only my life but that of our unborn daughters." She quicly glanced at Morgan. "I lost alot of blood and required multiple blood transfusions during surgery, and luckily the baby wasn't harmed in anyway." Cosgar the man who had previously shown annoyance towards the agents turned soft and his tone lightened. "How unfortunate. I am truly sorry. So there was some truth behind your words earlier?" "Yes. This is Agent Morgan's and she is well...a girl." She turned and smiled at Morgan who was sitting uneasily next to her. "Have you decided on a name?" "Trinity Lucille." Cosgar smiled, "Ah, beautiful name for what will be a beautiful gift given by the Lord. Paul...would you please escort Agent Prentiss to the gate? I will inform the others out there she is on her way." Paul nodded, and as Prentiss went to get up she looked at Morgan than to Cosgar. "What about Agent Morgan?" Cosgar looked back up at Emily with the same sympathetic look he displayed earlier. "We will keep him here, but don't worry...he won't be harmed. But if anything were to happen, I don't wish for you to be injured once more." Morgan stood up and hugged Emily. "I promise once this is all over, I'm taking you to that restuarant you like in DC, I love you." "And I love you." With that, Prentiss was led to the gate while Cosgar called Rossi. "We're releasing Agent Prentiss, a pregnant woman doesn't need to be in danger."**

_"Emily, how are you feeling today?", her therapist, Dr. Hansen inquired as she adjusted her knee , "Anxiety level is still pretty high, and Derek...he's scared I'll break into pieces." She started biting her nail as Dr. Hansen wrote on her notepad. "Emily," She scooted to the edge of her seat, "What's bothering you? You only do that when you're stressing." She paused and looked up from the spot she was staring at on the beige carpet. "I'm terrified something will be wrong with the baby...that I'm going to lose her and as a result Derek will leave too. He, besides the baby, is the only thing that's keeping me from completely losing my mind. He keeps me grounded. It's been 3 days since my hospital release, I know it's not enough time to completely get over what happened, but I don't know if I ever can. Ian and I...we have a history. I actually did consider leaving my post when we met. I fell in love with him, and we were engaged...I loved his son Declan with all my heart and I still do. But if I didn't call in the shots that got him arrested...I would have been killed for insubordination." Emily went back to chewing her nail but winced a little when the baby kicked again in the wrong spot. "Does that explain the scars on your wrist? I couldn't even fathom what it must feel like to betray the one you love. Do you keep in contact with Declan?" Emily's face lit up, "Yes, I still do. He's doing really well in foster care, but..." she bit her lip, "but he wants to move in with me...I don't know what to say back when he asks. He knows about the baby, and he calls her his little sister...but he doesn't know what his father did." Dr. Hansen finished writing in her notepad and looked up at Emily who seemed like she was relieved a little. "Enough for today?" Dr. Hansen helped Emily to her feet and led her to the door. "Take care Emily. See you in a week. Try to talk to Declan, or meet up with him...on your own pace." "I will Dr. Hansen...thank you."_

**When Emily approached the gate, Rossi was quick to take her hand and help her into the truck before speeding off to the FBI post. "Did you get to eat?" Rossi was a father figure to Prentiss, and he was the first on the team to know of her abortion. "Yeah, Cosgar made sure of that. He made Morgan eat too. I don't understand...I couldn't profile him at all. One second he'd be kind and when he discovered that we were FBI, he was pissed, then when I told him about the scars...he was kind again." "Well atleast he didn't hurt you." Emily looked up at the sky and back towards to dirt road. "You don't think he's one of those people who can't stand interracial relationships? Like he could take out his frustration on Morgan...?" Emily was suddenly racked with fear. "Morgan's mom was caucasian, and he has caucasian features...I don't know Prentiss, I agree it is strange." When Rossi put the truck into park, Garcia was the first to meet up there. "Hey momma, I have a surprise for you...come into my little makeshift tent." Emily laughed and followed. "Soooo, I did as you asked and got into contact with Declan. He misses you Em...buuut because I am the goddess of all things tech and research, go over to the laptop." "Garcia, what are you up to?" She smirked at Emily "Nothin' momma, now go, go and see." Emily walked over to the laptop as instructed and gasped. "Declan!" Peering back at her was a boy, roughly 9 years old, bleach blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, it was Declan, her one time soon to be son. "Emmy! How are feeling? How's the baby? Is she ok?" His childhood enthusiam refreshed her. "Woah, slow down Tiger. First, I feel fine and couldn't be better and secondly, Trinity is doing great. How're you Bud? School ok?" Her maternal instincts kicked in almost at the sight of Declan and Garcia couldn't help but watch the two interact. Emily was a natural mother, a role she was born for. "I'm great! I got that trophy for park and rec football, but that Justin kid keeps bothering me. He calls me a liar because I said I knew someone in the FBI for show and tell...he punched me..." Declan looked down then back up to Emily, "Emmy, when can I come live with you? My foster mom has the papers to sign me over, she's just waiting on you. Where are you anyways?" She couldn't help but get infuriated over Justin Banks hurting Declan, but at the moment couldn't do anything until she got to his school, so all she could do was tell him about her current adventure. "We're in Salt Lake City right now, investigating a compound." Declan loved hearing about her investigations and lit up like a shooting star. "When can I see you?" Suddenly, a loud explosion ripped through the outpost "Declan, babe soon I swear. When I get back into DC, I'll call you and we can go to the zoo, promise," in a move, nothing new to her routine, she looked at him in the eyes, "I love you Bud, and tell that Justin kid that at the next show and tell in 2wks, your friend from the FBI will be there with her friends to talk to the class." He smiled, and nodded. "Yes ma'am! Oh! And I love you too Emmy."**

**"Hotch! What was that!" Emily and Garcia ran up to the command table and saw the smoke from the location of the compound. "Oh my god...Derek!" Emily reached for her gun but was stopped by Rossi's firm grip. "Emily, you can't! It's too dangerous for us, let alone you...think of Trin." A tear ran down her cheek, "David I am. He's her father, and I refuse to let her grow up wondering...wondering what type of a man he was like I did. Derek needs our help. JJ? Come with me? Please?" JJ nodded and the two of them went to the truck and drove off.**


	4. A Trip To the Zoo and A Question

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own the Criminal Minds franchise, any character seen in the series is the sole property of the creators. No copyright infringement intended. Happy reading!**

**Guide to the story :**** anything in unbolded italics is a flashback, and anything in bold, straightfaced font is current.**

**Non Criminal Minds characters, this chapter (the ones I made up) :**** Prentiss + Morgan = Agent Diaper Rash ;D. The McAdam's family, Brian Cosgar, Paul, Ethel, Samuel, Jim Moore, Dr. Martin, Justin amd Mitchell Banks, Morgan and Prentiss' aliases and Dr. Hansen. Oh and Emily's middle name.**

**Extra TidBits That Might Have Some Benefits :**** In the show Emily Prentiss is like 41 years of age, but I made her a decade younger because...41 does seem kind of old to be popping out a kid...don't-chu-tink? So this would make Derek Morgan a year older than she is. And all the other characters will have three to five years taken off their age to be fair. Also in this chapter, the Salt Lake City junk/shindigs will be based off of the episode Minimal Loss in season 4 episode 3 but with my own twist on things.**

**"Lost In Paradise"**

Chapter 4

**{****"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love.", -Washington Irving****}**

**When they drove up to the gates, JJ kept driving on, easily snapping the chain with the Dodge Ram truck. People were running in all the directions, some covered in soot, and others being carried because they were too weak to move under their own power. JJ reached for her radio, "Hotch, get EMS for these people." When they parked the truck Prentiss immediately got out, she didn't even bother wearing a seatbelt. She looked around frantically. "Derek!" JJ joined up at her side and Prentiss walked towards the building they had walked into earlier that day. The sun started to drop below the horizon and it was getting darker. "Emily, we need t-" Suddenly a pile of rubble in front of them began to move. They rushed over and began removing it off of the person it held captive. "Derek!" He looked up at Emily and let out a smile. "What took you so long?" He laughed and began to get up, in his arms was little Amanda. "JJ here, can you take her?" He started coughing and Prentiss gave him her shoulder to lean on and took him to the truck. "You're covered in cuts...are you ok?" He nodded. Fresh blood ran down his arm as he and Emily got into the bed of the truck as JJ drove back with Amanda in her lap. Prentiss grabbed the first aid out of the utility box and began to attend Morgan's cuts. "They're not that bad, superficial at the most. Derek what happened in there?" She handed him a bottled water, and he took a sip before answering. "He handed me Amanda, said to get her out of there and as I was walking out...the compound blew up. He had mentioned something about taking his faithful followers to God and the people that were released were given a head start. But enough about me...are you ok? I know your heart probably skipped several beats when you saw the explosion." She nodded and held his hand. "I mainly heard it. I was in one of the tech tents...talking to Declan..." Tears rolled down her face, "He needs us. He isn't happy at the foster home, and it's obvious." He nodded as the truck came to a stop at the outpost and Hotch and Rossi ran up. "Morgan are you ok?" "Yeah fine, nothing major." He helped Emily down and followed suit. "JJ has Amanda. Garcia!" As quickly as she was called the bubbly blonde came out of the tech tent and hugged her best friend. "Yes sir, my magical tech abilities are here for your disposal." "Find Amanda McAdam's closest living relatives. She needs to be with family once she's cleared by the EMS." "Aye, Aye captian!" She went back to the tent and returned not even 5mins later. "Her closest living relatives are her grandparents, Esther and Earl McAdams. But they live near the office in Hagerstown, so I guess she's flying back with us?" Hotch needed, "I'll call the grandparents."**

**-On the flight home-**

**After the compound exploded and everyone was cleared, the team found a hotel to stay at for the night before their flight the next morning. The local authorities took over the case, on permission from Hotchner. Little Amanda quickly took to Emily and wouldn't let her out of her sight. Derek would smile as he watched the two interact. She had insisted on getting Amanda toys from the local WalMart just to hold her over for the 5hr flight back to Quantico but the toddler had been persistant in staying in Emily's lap and would giggle when Trin would kick. Now the flight had only an hour left and Amanda had finally fallen asleep in Emily's arms. "You have a way with kids Em, i'm telling you. Amanda refuses to leave you." Emily looked at the sleeping child in her arms, and smiled. "Attention agents, we're about to land in Quantico, see you guys on the next case" The pilot, Jim Moore was a sweet guy. He had three sons and a daughter. He was a family man who had fought in Vietnam and had the trust and respect of all the agents.**

**When they landed, JJ, being the only one with a carseat took Amanda to her grandparents as Prentiss and Morgan were called into Hotch's office. "Why don't you two take a few of weeks off? You need to rest, both of you." Prentiss and Morgan looked at each other and smiled. "Ok Hotch...but if you need us you know the number." **

**-A Few Days After-**

**Emily brought her car to a stop in front of a two story, olive green house that had a wrap around porch. A bike, that was obviously that of a young boy's was leaning against the big oak in the front yard full of lush green grass. She was nervous, she had only talked to Declan via Skype and hadn't seen him in person since he was 4. Walking up to the door, she rang the door bell and smiled when Declan's foster mother answered. "Oh Emily! I'm so glad to see you again, come in, come in!" She did as instructed as the sounds of a child's footsteps could be heard running down the steps. "EMMY!" Declan ran and hugged her, refusing to let go like Amanda when she was on the plane. "Hey Bud, have you packed your things for the week yet?" He nodded excitedly and smiled. "Yes ma'am!" He was polite and well mannered. Having Declan grow up to be an Irish arms dealer and extremeist like his father was a future he wouldn't fair well in. He was too sweet, and too smart. "Emily are you sure you don't want any money for the zoo? I'd be happy to give you some." Declan's foster mom was an older woman, about the age of Emily's mom. "Oh no, no it's fine. You keep it." She nodded and smiled, "Do you want to sign those papers now...or when you get back?" "I can sign them now. Child services came and cleared off the house, Declan can move in whenever he's ready to." Emily signed the custody papers while talking to the foster mother. "Thank you so much for looking after him for this long. He's an amazing kid." Ethel took a sip of her coffee and smiled at Emily. "It wasn't anything. He's been looking forward to going home with you for quite sometime. He's been calling Trinity his little sister at school, but there is one boy who has been messing with him...a boy named Justin Banks." Emily looked over into the family room where Declan was watching his regular Spongebob Squarepants episodes on the weekend. "He told me about it a few days ago when I was in Salt Lake City. At the career day next week, I'm going along with a few of my team members to prove that Declan isn't a liar." Ethel reached across the table and held Emily's left hand. "How've you been since all that happened with his father?" Ethel knew of her abduction, she was one of Emily's good friends and had sent roses to the hospital room Emily was in during her stay. "I'm alot better. Derek has been there every step of the way and he makes sure that I don't lose my mind." Both women laughed. "I'm glad you're doing better. When is your baby shower by chance? I'd love to come." "We're planning for it to be in about a month, closer to the due date. Derek is in daddy mode already. He's baby proofed the house already and we still have another 2months to go." The sound of Declan's footsteps made them both look into the kitchen doorway. "You ready to go Bud?" He nodded excitedly and hugged his foster mother bye and went to help Emily up and held her hand out the door with Ethel following. "I'll call you Ethel when we come to get the rest of his clothes and toys. Thank you again...for everything." The older woman smiled and waved bye as Emily started her car and drove off. "Emmy, is Morgan gonna be there too?" Declan looked up to Morgan, "Yep, he sure is. He had to get the oil in his truck changed," Emily looked at the clock on the car's radio and the green digital lights read out 9:37am, "Do you want to stop and eat breakfast first, or wait and eat lunch at the zoo...or both? That sounds good to me, i'm so hungry I could eat a house." Declan laughed and leaned over the console and laid his head against Emily's stomach and listened to Trinity's now audible heartbeat, and Emily looked down and smiled. "Both sounds good Emmy...when you signed the papers...does that mean I get to call you mom now?" "It sure does Bud, sure does." Declan smiled and held her free hand.**

**After they ate, the drive to the Smithsonian National Zoological Park was short and free of traffic. Emily parked in a free space up front at the entrance, and soon the familiar blue Dodge Ram parked next to her, it was Derek. Declan hopped out, excited as ever and then came to a halt as Justin Banks the 5th grader who was the source of Declan's recent pain, approached him. "Hey twerp...when do I get to meet that FBI agent friend of yours, hmm?" Justin was a little bigger than Declan and he believed that because Declan was a grade below him he could bully him. Suddenly Emily and Morgan came from the other side of the car at the sound of Justin's taunt. They were flashing their badges and FBI identification cards. "You get to meet **_**them**_** now." Emily, who was typically calm with children had annoyance in her voice...she didn't take kindly to some measly kid being distasteful towards HER son. Justin's eyes grew wide, and Declan ran over to his mother. "Justin David Banks, am I correct?" Morgan looked down right into his eyes as he nodded, scared to even blink. "I really don't appreciate you punching my girlfriend's son, you see...she's pregnant with my baby and if she gets stressed because of something you're doing to Declan, I'll be having a chat with your parents." He picked up his cell phone and dialed Garcia's number, "Hey Pen, can you get me the address to Mitchell David Banks home please?" He waited and hung up his phone when he had been given the address. "172 Hawthrone Drive...am I right Justin? All the boy could do was nod, he had ate his words and actions. "Quit being mean to Declan." Justin ran away towards the Zoo's park and didn't look back. "Thank you Derek, I really didn't want to have to go off on an 11yr. Declan hun are you ok now?" He nodded and hugged Emily and flashed a big grin when Trinity kicked against the womb that held her.**

**Their day at the zoo was uneventful from that point on until, in the African Safari part of the zoo when Declan went to look at the lions, when Derek turned and looked at Emily, "Hey Em, I have a question for you. He reached into his pocket and fumbled for the red velvet box while Emily looked at him questioningly. "Yes Babe...anything...what is it?" When he finally retrieved what he was looking for he got down on one knee, **

**"Emily Renee Prentiss, will you marry me?"**


	5. A Night With Friends

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own the Criminal Minds franchise, any character seen in the series is the sole property of the creators. No copyright infringement intended. Happy reading!**

**Guide to the story :**** anything in unbolded italics is a flashback, and anything in bold, straightfaced font is current.**

**Non Criminal Minds characters, this chapter (the ones I made up) :**** Trinity Lucille Morgan...Justin Banks...**

**Extra TidBits That Might Have Some Benefits :**** In the show Emily Prentiss is like 41 years of age, but I made her a decade younger. So this would make Derek Morgan a year older than she is. And all the other characters will have three to five years taken off their age to be fair.**

**"Lost In Paradise"**

Chapter 5

**{"A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea."- Honore de Balzac}**

**Emily stood, speechless for a moment than a smile broke onto her face and she nodded, "Yes!" Tears of happiness strolled down her cheek as Derek slid the ring onto her ring finger. People that watched around began clapping as the two hugged each other. Declan ran up and smiled, "Diddya finally do it Derek?" Emily looked at her fiancee confused. "Sure did Dec." "Wait, wait, wait...did you two plan this?" Derek laughed "Em you aren't the only one whose been using Garcia's tech skills." She smiled and shook her head, "Lets finish the zoo trip shall we? Oh, and Derek...by the way you owe me dinner at the restuarant remember." "In due time Emily, in due time." Declan went off to see the rhinos as the couple watched from behind. "You should tell your daughter that, she's been kicking like a psycho today and they aren't soft either." She rested her head against Derek's shoulder and was immediately relaxed by his breathing. She was happy, most likely the happiest she's ever been.**

**The rest of the day went by smoothly and Justin Banks would turn and go the other way when he would see the trio walking in his direction. After their lunch near the elephants and a trip to the gift shop they went back home. "Is the team still coming for dinner tonight Em?" She nodded, "Yep, sure are. Steak, velvetta, brocoli and baked potatoes still right?" She asked as she mixed the cake mix for the carrot cake she was planning. "Yep, Kevin I know for sure is looking forward to that cake. I'd make two just so he could have his own." Emily laughed, when she was younger she never pictured herself an expectant mother, engaged to the man of her dreams...her soulmate, but here she was seven months pregnant, engaged and making an exceptional dinner for her coworkers whom she considered family. She looked over into the living room where Declan was playing his Tony Hawk game on the Xbox 360, when a knock sounded on the front door. "It's unlocked!" Derek yelled over his shoulder. "Hey Garcia! Hey Kev!" Emily greeted the pair with a smile, "Hey momma, how was the zoo?" Garcia sat her purse and the gift she had bought just for Declan on the table by the door. "It stunk if you ask me, but then again...I have like super sonic smelling senses now," They all laughed as Reid walked in, "Actually the enhance is smell is due to the increase of hormones..." He walked up and took a his usual seat at the island bar where Garcia and Kevin had already taken their spots. "Hey Em, I get that entire carrot cake right?" Kevin asked chuckling, "One step in front of you, I have two in there right now so you can take one home." The man's face lit up like a million LED lights and he was smiling. "Hey Declan, you ready to make those brownies?" Emily looked back over into the living room as the boy sprang up, completely ignoring his new game, and went over to his mother hugging her the best her stomach permitted. "Hey Dec, I got those books you wanted." Garcia inquired looking over to him, "Thank you Ms. Penelope." Emily cocked her head in confusion as Declan went and got the gift bag and went back over to the kitchen and got the two books out, one being **_**Bedtime For Baby Star **_**by Lauren Tinling and the other being a book on the FBI. "I asked Ms. Penelope if she could get me that one," he point to **_**Bedtime For Baby Star**_**, "so when the baby gets here, we can read her a story when she goes to bed." The adults couldn't help but all smile at Declan's innocence as he explained the books, when JJ who was carrying her five year old Henry, her fiancee Will, Hotch and his son Jack, who was two years younger than Declan and Rossi walked in. "Hey everyone!" JJ flashed her exquisite smile and sat Henry down who went one by one and hugged everyone of his 'aunts and uncles'. "God Em, I swear you can still move in and cook for me anytime of the day!" JJ joked with her friend, "Ha, yeah well you'll have to fight Derek for me and i'm afraid he's all acting macho uno now that Trin is getting closer to making her grand debut." The group laughed as the mentioned came in from the patio where he was grilling the steaks. "Oooh! There's Chocolate Thunder himself now." He rolled his eyes when Garcia announced his entry. "Thanks G, hey Em, can I take the guys down to the pool room while the last of the food is getting ready?" He placed the finished steaks in the microwave so they can could keep warm. "Oh you mean the man cave? Yeah sure, go ahead..I'm not going to stop you. Let the boys go too if they'd li-" She looked back over into the living room where all three where playing their own makeshift version of chess, "Nevermind I think those three are preoccupied." **

**Derek led Hotch, Rossi, Will, Kevin and Reid to the lower level room that had been set up just for Derek and his friends. "There's beer in the mini fridge under the air hockey table, Will take you up for the first round of pool?" "Sure thing D." His low southern drawl answered back to his friend. "By the way D, how do you manage to get this room? I mean, you have a flippin' 64in' plasma hanging on the wall above a sweet stereo system, a pool table, air hockey, a mini fridge, and a damn sweet leather couch..." Derek chuckled under his breath as all the other men looked at him, "it took a lot, and I mean a lot of persuasion on my part." Derek and Will began their round with Will striking the cue ball. "Lucky lucky man, I'm telling you. My man cave is now Henry's room." The men laughed, and the tone took a more serious note. "Hey Morgan," Hotch began, "how is Emily doing now? She looks really healthy and well rested." Derek looked up at his boss for a moment before hitting a stripped ball into the the left middle pocket. "She woke up the other night screaming...the first time in a while. It scares me sometimes, she'll do great and then she dreams about Ian repeating what he did to her. I mean...he beat her, beat her bad and almost killed not only Emily, but Trin as well. The moment the surgeon came in the waiting room and told us that both of them made it...I knew that my mom kept true to her word when she said she would look out for the me and the ones I loved right before she passed. We've been lucky, but Em deserves a medal for everything she's been through. What do you guys think of the ring?" "It's grand, and definately Emily. Strauss still isn't happy that two agents are together and have a baby on the way but she'll get over herself." Rossi laughed at his own input, when Reid straightened his stance. "Is Em still seeing her therapist?" "No, she was cleared right before the Salt Lake City case...Hotch wouldn't let her back without the clearance from both the doctor and the therapist." The wonder boy genius nodded."**

**-Meanwhile Upstairs-**

**"Oh Angel Face let me see that rock on your finger!" Garcia got up from the bar stool where she was sipping her red wine, "Em, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are gonna be Mrs. Derek Morgan." Emily blushed, "Yeah, sure am. At the zoo of all places, but hey he blew my mind and I couldn't be happier." The two other women congratulated her and Garcia returned to her seat as a loud uproar from the men downstairs erupted "I beat you D!" "You cheated!" The women laughed, "Hey Declan the brownies are done." Emily took the pan out of the oven and sat it next to the cakes that JJ and Garcia were decortating with icing. Declan hopped up and went to the kitchen and began putting a thin layer of blue icing on the brownies, and sprinkled chocolate chips on them. He felt accomplished not only did he mix the brownie batter and baked them but he decorated them too, and the self appreciating smile told Emily that he was happy.**

**After dinner, everyone relaxed downstairs in Derek's man cave and had the movie "Iron Man" playing, but weren't really paying attention. "Oh God Em I'm in love with your cake." Kevin exclaimed euphorically. He eagerly stuck his fork into the pastry and ate away, "what do you put in these anyways?" A sly smile broke from her lips. "Cocaine from the evidence room." Every adult in the room laughed. "Wow...I knew there was something fishy about it." Emily shook her head chuckling, "It's not crack, I have a friend who lives in Jamaica who always brings me fresh sugar cane, and if you freeze it, it packs a pretty radical punch." Everyone nodded and Henry walked up to his mother and climbed into her lap and attentively watched the movie. Declan and Jack were busy playing chess again, Declan leaning against Emily's legs and within close range of his mother's touch. It was soothing to him like Morgan's was to her. "Alright, I think we should head out, Henry is pretty sleepy. Thank you guys so much for the dinner, it was fantastic. See you monday at the office." Emily got up carefully, trying not to kick Declan and hugged her friend bye. "Send me a text when you get home." "Will do."**

**After everyone had left, and Declan had his shower and was asleep in his room Derek and Emily precedded to clean up from dinner. "I really enjoyed tonight Babe, and dinner was fantastic." She smiled at her fiancee, "Kevin seemed to only care about that cake, it sure did make him happy." They both laughed and finished up and continued to take a shower and go to bed.**


	6. Trinity Lucille Morgan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Criminal Minds franchise, any character seen in the series is the sole property of the creators. No copyright infringement intended. Happy reading!**

**Guide to the story:**** anything in unbolded italics is a flashback, and anything in bold, straight-faced font is current.**

**Non-Criminal Minds characters, this chapter (the ones I made up) :**** Trinity Lucille Morgan, Ethel, Macy**

**Extra Tidbits That Might Have Some Benefits:**** In the show Emily Prentiss is like 41 years of age, but I made her a decade younger. So this would make Derek Morgan a year older than she is. And all the other characters will have three to five years taken off their age to be fair.**

**"Lost In Paradise"**

Chapter 6

**{"Anything I've done up till May 27th 1999 was kind of an illusion, existing without living. My daughter, the birth of my daughter, gave me life." -Johnny Depp}**

**Life was as normal as being an FBI agent could offer. Declan was content going to Ethel's house while Emily was at the office, and on occasion he would join her and quietly drew or read a book in the empty desk next to his mother's. Emily was now nine months pregnant and she was glowing. During lunch breaks, Derek would go out and buy her a small pineapple pizza, it was her craving, along with vanilla ice cream and pickles and of course strawberries. Making Emily as happy and as comfortable as possible in the final weeks of pregnancy was Morgan's most important priority **

**"Hey um, JJ could we talk about Em's baby shower after work today?" His blonde friend nodded and offered one of the chairs in front of her desk in the private office she was given. Derek gingerly closed the door and sat down. "She's been waking up every night for three days straight now." He was obviously concerned, "and I'm scared at the shower she might breakdown." JJ set her paperwork to the side and thought for a second. "Well, when I was about due with Henry I was a hormonal mess. I had these weird dreams that he would claw his way out of my stomach and already be walking and talking. It could be her hormones, getting ready for the birth. I wouldn't worry, she's happy now, she's safe. Doyle is still in Dublin, we've been tracking him. He hasn't left Europe and so far doesn't have any plans to. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know Em adopted Declan and as far as I'm concerned that boy is happy and content as can be and he's definitely looking forward to Trin's birth. He's healing Emily, like Emily is healing him. Declan remembers his father...remembers what job he did. Em is his saving grace and the only sanity and stability he ever knew." Derek nodded and smiled. "Thanks JJ...guess I'm just being a little paranoid." He chuckled a little, "Daddy mode is overriding every other sense." "Has she been having any Braxton Hicks?" Derek flashed a wide-eyed expression. "Last night in the shower actually. Scared the HELL out of me. Trin is really eager and it's driving Em up the wall." JJ laughed and looked over out of the window of her office into the Bullpen where Emily was inhaling her vegetable Lo Mein from the local Chinese restaurant. Emily was laughing and joking around with Reid and Garcia. "She seems fine Morgan, don't worry...I'm not." He chuckled, and got up from his seat. "Thanks JJ, it really means a lot." The blonde nodded. "Now go and spend time with your baby 'mama."**

**-The Baby Shower-**

**The sun was hanging just above the horizon when the first guests arrived, including Emily's mother. After finally working up the courage to tell her of the impending arrival of her first grandchild, Emily was shocked when her mother was ecstatic about it instead of yelling at her, and claiming to disown her. The gift she bought was rather large, large enough that Derek had to go outside and get it out of the back of the car and place it in the section of the gazebo outside just for the gifts. "How've you been feeling? The second you told me, I took some time off from the embassy in Athens." Ambassador Prentiss took and held her only child's hand. They were sitting at one of the tables outside at the orders of Derek when he noticed it was paining Emily to stand. "I didn't think Braxton Hicks could hurt that bad. I'm eating everything under the moon...even peanut butter." Emily made a disgusted face. She didn't like peanut butter because of the consistency and texture of it...the fact that it would stick to the roof of your mouth and send you running for a glass of whatever to drink. Emily would rather eat razor blades than peanut butter, but she would do whatever to make Trinity from kicking her. Even in the womb her child was already spoiled. Ambassador Prentiss chuckled, "are you still working? Surely you've been put on maternity leave?" Emily shook her head. "Nope, Hotchner and Strauss both have the paperwork ready for me to sign for the few months off, but I couldn't ever picture myself not working and sitting on the couch eating chips and watching soap operas to pass the time." Suddenly a piercing shriek that could only be that of Garcia's could be heard coming from the house. "Emily! Where's my favorite piece of angel food cake?" Emily just rolled her eyes, and turned slightly in her chair. "Out here Pen!" The bubbly blonde followed Emily's voice to the table where she was sitting. At the sight of Ambassador Prentiss, Garcia immediately bottled up her excitement so she would appear more professional. "Oh Ambassador...I didn't know you would be here." She took a seat next to Emily after setting her gift down in the gift area. "Kevin bought a gift of his own, he insisted on it." Garcia smiled and gave Emily a hug. "I'm so happy for you and Derek." Emily smiled back at her friend. "I do have one important question, concerning Trin." Emily made an expression that made Garcia worry a little. "You ok Honeyfish?" Emily nodded, "Strong kick, anyways! Derek and I have been thinking, and we wanted to know if you would be Trin's godmother...?" Suddenly all the excitement and energy the blonde was able to conceal in front of Ambassador Prentiss erupted into a rather large smile and she began waving her hand in front of her face like she was fanning herself. "Oh my goodness Em! Yes! I would love to be Peaches' godmother." Emily smiled again but cocked her head. "Peaches?" Even Ambassador Prentiss expressed a questioning look. "Nickname, I can call her Peaches right?" Emily chuckled and nodded, "Yes of course Pen." Garcia hugged Emily once more. Kevin arrived with Declan helping him carrying his multiple gifts. "Wait, all of those are from Kev?" Garcia nodded. "Take it as a thank you for all the carrot cake he's gotten from you. 'Carrot Cake Fridays' are practically a holiday for him every week." Ambassador Prentiss chuckled, "Emily sure does make one hell of a carrot cake." Her mother's comment made Emily's face flush with red as she blushed. Elizabeth Prentiss was never known for flattery and praise. When JJ and Will arrived with Henry in tow, the little child ran up to his Aunt Emmy and hugged her rather large stomach and smiled. "Hi baby Trin. I'm 'cited to meet you soon" The toddler looked up and smiled sending Emily into euphoria. She imagined her child. Would she be as sweet as Henry? As polite? But most importantly, would she be ostracized for being the product of an interracial relationship even though Derek was part white himself? Would she have those milky amber eyes of her father's? She tried not to guess her child's personality and appearance too much, there was literally millions of genetic code that would make Trinity unique, and even if she were to be born with only one leg, or with Down's syndrome Emily would love her just the same. **

** As the baby shower got underway after Reid's, Hotchner and Jack's, Ethel's and even Strauss herself made it to Emily and Derek's home, Emily was taken aback by all the attention she was receiving. Even though this party was planned just for her, attention was something that made Emily an awkward mess. As the night drew to a close Emily made an attempt to stand and hug each of her guests and to thank them. Garcia was the last to leave. "Em are you sure you're up for working? I mean from how you've put it, Peaches is really eager to make her appearance." They sat in the kitchen sipping tea. "My due date isn't for another two weeks, I'll be fine. I promise Pen. I'm not going to break, promise." After Emily's endeavor with Doyle, Penelope was always careful with how she handled her conversations with Emily. She didn't want to upset her, or make her cry. "Ok momma if you insist." She hugged her best friend and left. Derek had gotten everything inside in the sitting room by the kitchen and all the trash up with the help of Ambassador Prentiss. It wasn't too great a mess but he wasn't going to leave trash in the back yard for animals to get ahold of. "So, how is Emily holding up?" The older woman looked over at her future son in law. "She's holding together pretty well. With the due date getting closer, she's more focused on Trin than anything. It's keeping her mind off of the past." He paused. "She's glad you're here Ambassador. It means the world to her." Elizabeth nodded, "I've never really been a good mother to her, and I was too consumed by my job. Even on my days off I would be in the office in the house working on paperwork, and didn't even bother to take just five minutes out of the day to make her lunch or ask her about her day. She doesn't know I have knowledge of her abortion when she was a teenager, I understood then as I understand now. She was scared. I don't want Trinity feeling the same way towards Emily. She'll be a great mother; she's always been phenomenal around kids." They had a quiet understanding between each other. Emily appeared in the doorway after her shower in shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back but draped over the front of her left shoulder. "Ready for bed Em?" Derek asked as he took in her figure. Even at nine months gestation, she retained her figure. The pregnancy glow only made her complexion even more angelic to look at. "Oh yeah, I'm pretty exhausted." She walked over to her mother from where she was leaning against the door frame and hugged her once she stood. "There are towels in the closet in the hallway if you want to take a shower really quickly and fresh sheets and everything on the guest bed." Her mother nodded, and they bid goodnight to each other. When she climbed into the large California King, relief swept through her body. Her back was sore, and feet a little swollen. She loved being pregnant but the physical toll that weighed on her body was borderline torture. She closed her eyes for a mere second before she felt Derek's figure crawl in beside her, and his warm hand gently roll up her shirt. His nightly ritual...he always said goodnight to Trin. "Did you enjoy the shower Em?" She reached down and placed her hand on his head. He was letting a little hair grow in and he currently had fuzz and she loved the texture of it. "Oh you mean the two cribs, the cradle swing...all the pink?" She grimaced, and Derek chuckled. "Yes, I enjoyed every moment of it. Thank you Derek, for everything." She smiled at her soul mate while keeping her eyes closed. His lips were soft and warm when he placed a gentle kiss where Trinity was kicking and the infant quieted. "Never ceases to amaze me how you can make her calm down like that." Derek fixed Emily's shirt and returned back up at her side and kissed her forehead. "What can I say? She's a daddy's girl." He laughed. "Goodnight Beautiful." Emily wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. "Goodnight Handsome"**

** The next couple of weeks went by smoothly. Declan was always a constant presence at Emily's side when she wasn't at work…Derek, along with the rest of the team, were the same way at the office. Her due date had passed, and Emily was getting more anxious about finally meeting her daughter. **

** The team had been given a case from the other side of the country, in Sacramento, California, and Derek was reluctant to go. "Derek, babe go. If she hasn't come yet, in three days I highly doubt she'll come. Go, the team needs you." Emily kissed his cheek and hugged him as closely as possible, "Besides, Pen will be here with me in case of an emergency. She's staying at the house too…I'll be fine." He couldn't help but smile, his Emily was surely a strong woman. He loved her more than anything on the planet as he did their daughter. "Ok, but promise me if you do go into labor that'll you'll call or text." She nodded at him. "I promise you'll know, don't worry." They kissed and Derek grabbed his 'go bag' and turned back to Emily. "You know my number right?" Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes! Now go on before they take off without you." He laughed. "I can deal with that." Derek kept laughing and made his way towards to tarmac. **

** When she got back to her desk, Penelope came out with their lunch. "They leave?" She asked as she placed Emily's BBQ sandwich and fries from the local café down in front of her, and in an haste and impatient manner Emily took the sandwich and bit into it and nodded back at Penelope. "Peaches hungry?" Emily laughed, "She's acting like she's being starved." The two women both laughed and got to work with case paperwork.**

**-On the plane-**

** "Hotch, I really don't feel comfortable leaving Em when she's so close to giving birth." The worry in Morgan's voice made the older man soften his expression. "Well she did say she'd be fine right?" Morgan nodded. "Then listen to her. You're underestimating her personal strength. When Haley was due with Jack, she didn't take too kindly to me always worrying about her. She worked right up to the day before Jack's arrival. She went into labor while she was getting ready the next morning. She's going to be fine. Prentiss has made a remarkable recovery from the Doyle incident." Morgan sipped from his bottled water and nodded, "Yeah, she'll be fine" he reassured himself.**

**-Back at the BAU-**

"**Don't worry Em; the ambulance is on its way!" Penelope sat next to her friend whose water broke only minutes ago. "Maybe Derek shouldn't have gone, urgh! I was so stupid to tell him to go!" All Penelope could do was hold Emily's hand and offer comforting words until the paramedics arrived. She had sent Derek the emergency "Emily is in labor" text of 911 to his IPhone from Emily's, knowing he was more than likely connected to the jet's Wi-Fi. **

** As the EMS put Emily in the back of the ambulance, Will arrived with the hospital bags Penelope had asked him to get from the house. Ethel had also been told and to bring Declan to the hospital once everything cooled down. Penelope sat in the back of the vehicle with Emily while Will followed in his Tahoe. The pain with each contraction was almost reminiscent of the pain from the stake Doyle had stabbed her with, and it sent Emily's heart racing as memories of the ordeal ran through her mind. "Em you need to try to calm down. Please? For Peaches?". Tears ran down Emily's cheeks and she tried her hardest not to scream out as another rippled fast through her. The contractions were rapidly occurring, and as she was rolled into the delivery room from the ambulance she could feel the pressure of Trinity's head against her pelvis. She felt as if her body was splitting into two pieces, and all she could do was think of Derek as beads of sweat pulsed down her forehead. "Does Derek know! Where's my mother!" Penelope stayed right by Emily's side and held her hand. "Yes, and she's on her way." The blonde gently eased the stray piece of bang that had been caked to Emily's forehead from the sweat, behind her ear and smiled. She knew it was too late for any kind of pain reliever for Emily to take to ease the contractions just a little. She would be delivering naturally.**

**-On the plane-**

** "Son of a bitch!", Derek flung his IPhone into the seat next to him and held his head with his hands. JJ walked over to her friend with concern in her eyes, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?". She could feel the tenseness of his back muscles and knew instantly. "Emily is in labor isn't she?" All the man could do was nod. "Morgan we'll have the jet fly you back once we land so you can be by Emily's side. We'll have Rossi accompany you." Derek looked up at the unit chief, "Thank you Hotch." Derek tried to hide his emotion and worry and knew he was failing. He was worried about Emily. How would she handle him not being there? Will she still be in the early stages of labor, enough so he could see his daughter enter the world? But most importantly, would both Emily and Trinity be healthy after the ordeal a mere few months ago? **

** The entire way to and back from Sacramento, Derek bit his nails but to Rossi's dismay. "Morgan, if you keep doing that you're going to have stubs as fingers. Have a little faith. Everything will be alright." His voice was soothing, a type of fatherly reassurance. When Derek saw the familiar outlying of Quantico, he grabbed his 'go bag' quickly and impatiently stood by the door of the jet waiting on it to land.**

**-At the hospital-**

** Emily bore down with all of her strength that was left in her body. Trinity was a little more than halfway through the birth canal and all that was left to pass was her shoulders. Garcia was offering words of encouragement as a piercing cry of that of a newborn's rattled the air. Emily eased up on pushing and gasped for breath as a nurse raised Trinity up to show the new mother. "Congratulations Ms. Prentiss. She's beautiful!" Emily stared at amazement at the child she had just delivered after carrying her for nine months. She was perfect. All ten fingers and all ten toes; on top of her head was a patch of obviously silky soft ebony hair. As she was being carried off to the table near the bed to be cleaned and weighed, Trinity opened her eyes and both Penelope and Emily were taken aback at the vibrant baby blues that peered back at them. "Wow" is all Penelope could muster. "Wow is defiantly right. Little Trinity Lucille here weighs 8lbs and 4oz." the nurse handed Trinity back to Emily as tears of joy strolled down her cheeks. "Peaches is beautiful Em. Definitely a momma's girl." Penelope was right. Everything about Trinity was a mirror image of her mother, the only distinguishing feature of Derek's that Trinity had were her toes, the rest…all Emily. But those blue eyes had to be those of Derek's mother.**

** A little under an hour had passed since Trinity made her big debut, and Penelope had fallen asleep in the guest chair next to the bed while Emily had fallen asleep with Trinity closely tucked against her chest. Their breathing in sync and rhythmic; the pastel pink delivery room had calmness about it, a sort of sacredness that bringing a new life into the world brought with it.**

** Will had quietly snuck into the room and snapped a photo of the newborn and her mother while they slept and sent it to the team in Sacramento. He had also called and informed Ethel to bring Declan to the hospital, and mere minutes later Ambassador Prentiss arrived with pink and white roses and a balloon. Will and Derek had been texting each other and the new father was expected to arrive at any second. When his voice could be heard coming down the hallway of the labor and delivery unit, Will met up with him and Rossi and directed them to the room Emily was in. As his eyes lay upon the image of his fiancée and daughter, Derek's eyes grew misty. Penelope had awoken and got up from the chair to give the new family some bonding time alone. "Go in there Papa, Em will be ecstatic to see you when she wakes up." She smiled up at her friend. "How much did Trin weigh?" Derek couldn't take his eyes off of his girls. "A healthy 8lbs, 4oz" Penelope chuckled quietly. "That's how much I weighed…she looks so much like Emily." The blonde nodded, "but wait until you see those eyes of hers. Woahdang that child is certainly blessed with beauty. Now get in there." Derek obeyed his friend and walked towards the chair she had just left, but not before Emily opened her eyes. "Derek, babe, when did you get here?" Emily whispered after checking that she didn't awaken the sleeping child in her arms. "Just walked in; Hotch sent me back with Rossi. How're you feeling?" Derek sat down and just stared at his daughter, her sleeping figure slowly rising and lowering with every breath she drew in and out. "Like I just pushed an abnormally sized bowling ball out of me…the second my water broke she was practically sprinting to get out." Emily smiled. "I love you Babygirl." Derek placed a soft kiss on Emily's forehead. "I love you too Derek"**


End file.
